Gotta Cut 'Em All
by xSexyandiknowitx
Summary: A advnture beyond compare as Cloe gears up to batle aginst th elite four. Wats in store four her!1 BrockxOC this my firs story so u btter liek it!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi, my name is Cloe Aphraditie Venus Desdemona Estonia ZUvalious Cho I have moonlight pail skin that shins like te luminous moon. I has long raven night black hair with angery blod red streeks and wite tips. My eyes are unique and sparkly purple with one orange. Tooday im totaly depression. I am emo bcuz my mommy moveded me to this douchey plaace called lavender town. its really dymb and everyonw here iz preppy. I was emo so I cut myself in the moving van on our waay to the knew house. my blood got all over my stuff. it was rly cewl. im da beast pokemon trainer and all the pokemons think im awsome bcuz im not a stuk up pepr. evyone hates me but thy are prepz dso i dunt care. (DIS da way i type no flamin lol.)

im in my neww room now and its totaaly dark and black and just liek my depreshed soul. i s hate any colr that isnt black.

I wuz wering a black ripped up shit with chains an skulls on it that wer black and it showd off my boobs. evryone told me i wuz prettie but i didn't believe them bcuz they is prepz so i cut myself. i had black ripped up skirt with pink skulls (jk pink iz a prep gay color thet only preps nd homoz were) on it and chins liek my shirt an black and wite stockings under it. I alsays wear black eyeliner bcuz i dress how i fel.

twoday cents i feel extrah emo im wareing alots more eyeline that nermal. I have faek eye latches to and they make me look super goth. I waer them today.

I don lik this huose. so i go out of side and see people and make frends wit all dem preppy betches. haha jk l o l. them are sults so i dont speak with dem. also its to brite so i cant go out dere with te sun on my skin or i wull burn liek a waffle in a waffle maker that is forgotten all bout.

so i decide to play with my super awsome sexy goth emo hawt pokemon bff. he is a sexy vampire mudkip dat tis block. mah poekmon an i am bester of friends. we cut areselves together alot of the time. an mak fun of teh stupd prepz

it is dark now. i sneak out my upstairs story bedroom that is really high up becuz mom gived me the high up room so i wudnt sneak out but she is a dummy and doesnt no i can sneak out hi room windows cuz i am awsem and emo. i walk outside da hous sexily and see darkness everywhere. i suicidely breath in the coald nite ait of niht tiem. then i saw...HIM!

"o em geee!" i shuted as i saw how hawt he is. he had spikyd up blak hair that was emo ad gofh and blac and hes eyes was squinty and asian and it made me feel tingly excited to see him sexily battle his pokemans.

I bet he hasd a huged man thingy pakage becuze all asins do. (it makes me tingly in my u no wat jut tinkin bout it) he was so asnain and emo i totlly thoght he was hoter ten zac efferon. his eyes were teh depest color black cuz he is emo and asian so tey wer blake. and full of depressin suisidly.

I lookd at him wif das sexist look i could make in my emo face. he lookd back and his pants betwin his legz got big and i new he wantid me and him in bed nakey tiem. i flipped my sexy black long hair with red stips and whight ends out of my face sexily in a emo flip dat made my bobos jiggles. I waked towerd him deprzdly. he gapsd bc he taut i was da sexhiest eber and i had alots of cleavge boobs shoein. I waked ovder to him and grinned (cuz emos dn't smiel). me vampy mudkip went an cut it salf becuz it wanted blod but not prepz blod bcuz it tase bad and it gross.

"hillo yu sexah mofo." I said in my best seducter voic. I sahw his man parts movin in him pants. it made me want to orgy but i held it in.

"sup, my names coc, im mean brok dah sexiest fukin poke master in das word." he said as he sexily finished his battle wif da weld poekemon.

"im Cloe Aphraditie Venus Desdemona Estonia Zuvalious ChÓ." I staited in a sexah deprused voice smieling.

he stared at my brestys all the tim we talkd. i bushed and giggles when he do this. we flirted lots as he teld me about himzelf and dis new palace i live in nd all those people that re here livin two. he tele me boute da poke mans masyters and how he trein his pokemoan. he dint liek perpz either he was emo liek me. he aded me on hes my space becuz facebuk is tewo mainsteame and preppie. my modkip den attackeded sum repz biting itz blood.

"want two cume sea mah safri zoon?" i queshtind in a sexly way.

he lookd at me with a look that made is face looc like duh-sure-i-wan-too and it lockd hot so we went and hid in da tall grass and got eachotehrs close off. i poked his mAN wand sexly with my black paintded fingrs cuz it was big. then he in me nd i orgyed everware. it wuz hot and elmo.

then i left him cuz it was early (haha ge it, cuz she only goo out at nite so she gos in wen itz early insted of late, lol bexucz she ist a vampeire lol.)

"ware yuo ben?" my paretal excalimed as i walk in the widow to mah beroom. i toald her i was makeng frendz and she said ok cuz she tink im gonna suicide cents i has non frends.

then i stripped all my close and burned them in fire becas i never ware one outfit more than that. then i got in my blak koffin (ha geddit, itz liek da pekomon, lol) and i slept there all day til it was dark gain.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

i woke up and it was dark so i waz hapy cauz im dark and i lik dark tings. i took of my pajamas and showered in cold water. cold water is emo dats why i shoer the way i do. i got out shower and cut myshelf. den i puted on a whole tobe of blake eleiner and a black lether corst wif goofik lacey stuff. i put on matching trip pans and lether boots. i wore a lether thong a matching layce bar.

suddonly ther was a fcae outsid my widow and it wus mastercating, he hads black heir and red emo ehyes that were blue. he then wusn't teher so i wakeld ouside my windw sexily and climbedb down teh second story to teh ground. he was gone so i fallowed him. i grabbed my black mudkep dat was drinkings prepz blod and i tackled thye guy.

"waht ar yo doin you peepin tim?"! I esclaimed at tho creepar. I were still nake from my shower so mah pokmon covers my sex parts with his tail. the boy stoopd materbasting and 'put it away'.

"im ash." he stuk out hes hand to shake mind. i dint tho bcus him hand wat dirty gros.

"well i dont care abut you're nam. I em Cloe Aphrodite Venus Desdemora Etsonia Zuvalious ChÓ" i said with a voice that soiunded lik i was bettr then him cuz iam. he wos such a prepzr he stared at me wit a dum look. i laufd in its fac. it mas him face brush red like virgo cherries.

Just suddly i realized i remembrd i was still no cloths on. so then i did a spell and clos were on me. insteud of being nakie i wus waearing a tite black lather riped dresh wif chins and bloody herts and blod stains om it. i wus whering ripped glovs with pentagroms on dem and ripped fistnet stalkings. that were block befocause i dont war any colours other then blak. i had convese shoes tat went up two my nees dhey had suklls on dem and bleeding herts.

"wtf ass? wy are you rapping brocs new gf?" a gurl that was ovusly a pok trainer yelled gothically. she had spikey black hair with bright orange steaks and a funny side pony tale and blue eyes tha wher suronded wit blake mak up, she was goff. she wus hot but not nearlyl as hot as me. she only had small bobs and i hat big ons that made allot of clevage and jiggleds as i waked. hers just sat there liek hse dint eben hav eny. i bet she nevr even kneeded a bra.

"thas is borcks new gfrend?" ash excamed. I din't lick ash bcez he loked to mush like a perp and a poster. he also speid on me nake and mastricted to me. i undratstnd why tho bc i haz big bobies. i flipped him off becuz i got angry so i tok out my razor and silt ma ristz . da girl with the orange sterks thought it was cool so she did it too. ass just stared at us liek a poazer.

my arms bled lots of blood on the ground were der was a big pill of blod. my mudkip started rolling in it cuz tghats what emo vampier mudkips do. it wus howt and it mad me wet.

Brock showd up then and he saw i was blooding evrware. he gapsed b c he liek me and thooht i was goingt commet suicune (gedit cuz dif is a pokeman stoery). brock cried den becuz itz hot when emo guiys cry. he crawled by my feet and licked up all my blood them kissed me real good and spit all dat blood back in me. it maed me havs an orgyasm.

"You no can die chloe!" brok shuted as he unkissed me.

"silly bork i wasnt gone die." i said teasily."

"then why dod you bled so much?"

"bc sats what emmos do."

"oh rite." den he pulled out a jiant nife and cut his rist up wear their was alrady lots of cuts an scares. he was so hot i felt more tingles in my you now whut. sO i leend in reel clos to bock and wipped in his ear dat i was feeling want four him and he told me ok then we made out and he out his hand doen my pants. we mad out sexily and he was on top of me and we hed a hnoise and i looked up see ahs with his pant down mastercasing again. so i flipped him off and started to blowjob broc to make him jellous. The emo chic wif da orange sterks whos names was misty but ppl call her b'lood mist cuz of her heir. she totlly satarded makin out wif my mhudkip cuz he is sexay and startd drinking the blod off the ground.

then i tuk off brokcs panties and we hadded sxxx. it was emo and howt. he grabied my boobie and i orgieasmsd suisidly. when we waz dun I putted back my clotes on and so did Brok.

"Lets train are pokermon togeter!" Brick shotted and fisted da air.

"yah all for of us can do this! weel all 8 of you cunt are pokwmon." 4? i questind in my thoughts. me borck and b'loody mist was only 3, thats nit 4, mitsy must be awful at tis poke trainer thin bcauz she can even count.

"oh em eff gee! im so existed!" Ash yellerd. oh he was da fourth i thinked in my mind. I thout abot flippin him off cuz ii don liek him but i didnt cuz my hands was in m pockrts.

"fist all da pokemn should meat to no eachothr for when dhey battle togefer." brock said loudly in a sexily voice. I liched this idae bc he is hawt. den we all took out our poke balls. brock had th biggerst one cuz he iz manely and has a huuuuge set of balls under his clohse. ashes was the samllest ball cuz he a prep. my balls were bigger then b"lood mist because she has tinny tities.

AND THEN WE ALL CALed out ore monstres suisidly.

"I choos you mukdip!" (das mi of curse, lul)

"I choose you onyx!" (dat is borocks becuz it looks penisy and he haz a big one lol)

"i chose you Cloyser" (B'loody mist pokemons it looks liek an fugly u no wat cuz dat what she has im bet lol)

"I chews you-!" i aped when iI see ash pokenom. tit was goth an emo and fire shouted frum it cheeks and it was black with ice bule stripes and a lighter bolt shipped tale. It was...Pikachew! He was so emos it kinda mad him look less of a prepz wich wuz hawtt

DEN TEh poekmon shock hands an sid hi and becam bffs. it was aswem so i came.

thenI felt a burn in my skin and it hurted m eyes so i look and saw teh sun was comin up and i screamwd and blak blooody tears cryd down my faec. It hurt badly so i walked on my room and cut my rits with a raxor den slept.


	3. Chapter 3

authrs note listen giys tis storie is not sh1t!1111 yall just jealus bc yiu cant right as good ass me an yo dont have such grate ideas tht i habe!111112 and ya now wat my immoral is a stoopid story and mien is so mush bettr then hat crap!  
>enway, im sorry this chater is shurt, i din't have tim to right much so nxt chaper aftre tthis will be loinger i PROMIse!1<p>

I wacked th nex day wit a hedake. I had withderls frum blud so i went to ma refirderator and got out sum blood. i drank a hole human worth of bluod den whipped off my fangz so dey wasnt dripin blood no more. when i saw ful i went to back upstairs.i wa lest depresd topday becasue i was beignm my adventure with broc. oh yah thoe oters wil be theeyre to.

I went uop stairs an got dres in a segxy utfit. it was clack alllll ovr and i was warin a blek skrut nd blac top and lace an corest stuff was on it and i had high boots of lether. I puton pail makup and nd black eliner. i llookd sexah nd ver goffik. Den i strt to pack my bag to takje wif mee to battel th eliot 4.

I paked a bag full of my blck falloutboy, rush, keshea, boys like girls ect. awsome emo band shirts that were ripped and my fshnet shurts that i got from hot topic because thats all where i shop. i paked my secy skurts and that were black with pins and belts that were emo and i included my aesome skanny jeans theat had rips and were differont colars. I shovd my chockers and razor bleds into the pockets with my chain necklaces and braclets that i wore up my armm. everthong i wore was from ot topic like my sexu udnerwaer thongs and bars. i paked my wole closet and den i paked my mudkps clothes too because he is elmo lek me.

"LEZ GO MUHDKip!1111" I shouttd dderpresedly at mah pockemon. Than i went out th weiondow an left. l fund brock drinkong dumb preppz blud wile he wited fir me.

"hay zexy11" he said asianly.i winkled at him. I wantd to smooch im but ten bloody mist shoed up wih her fugly poekemon.

'Hi guiys. Yu redy for are adveture?1" she said depresdly.

"I sur am!" Ash said as he waked frim bihind th bushs were he wash hiddin like a creepr becuz he is 1.

"So tottly redy. Brick excamed. but virst we shoild batle our POKET MONSTESR!11" (lol i bet u didnt noe they are calld that)

"tha soun ds awsoome!" i smugged suisidly becus i have the gratest pikemon of aaallllllll tiem!111

THen we all cald out are poekomn and battled them and i beat everone bc ash nd mitsy arnt godd trainrs but brokc is real good so i tink he might ave le me win.

Nnow we was all redy to go to baltle the eliet4 and i was so excited an i just culndt wait!1111"


End file.
